Quand nous chanterons le Temps des Roses
by Ygrec
Summary: Quatre hommes, deux couples, plus ou moins couples en tout cas, et les mots, jamais assez forts pour exprimer parfaitement à quel point ils s'aiment. -Quand nous chanterons le temps des roses, sifflera bien mieux le gai rossignol- OS pour la St Valentin Kido x Fudo, Endo x Goenji, Soft, TYL, toujours aussi fluffy mais on s'y fait ;)


_-Quand nous chanterons le temps des roses, sifflera bien mieux le gai rossignol.-  
_

Hello 3

C'est la St Valentin ! Je suppose que comme moi, la plupart des lectrices pensent de cette fête qu'elle n'est que "purement commerciale". Vous avez raison. Mais c'est aussi une bonne excuse pour écrire sur son pairing préféré ! Personnellement, cette fête n'est plus qu'un prétexte pour faire du kitch et du fluffy en ABONDANCE :D

Donc allons-y !

(Récit en TYL)

Kido voulait faire ça bien. Il avait prit sa journée pour faire de cette soirée une pure merveille. Fudo était allé rendre visite à sa cousine et ses fils, et l'avait prévenu de son retour à 19h.

Kido était un peu nerveux. Son compagnon ne réclamait jamais rien d'extravagant de romantisme, et lui-même n'était pas tellement fan des navets à l'eau de rose. Alors il n'était certainement pas à l'aise avec tout ce rose et cette ambiance de nuit des amoureux. Il avait demandé conseil à Endo, lui demandant ce qu'il offrait à sa femme. L'ancien gardien s'était montré évasif et Kido avait plus ou moins compris qu'il ne fêtait pas la St Valentin avec elle. Néanmoins, le capitaine avait parlé d'un bain moussant avec des bougies et un parfum d'ambiance.

Voilà comment Kido avait eut l'idée de transformer sa salle de bain en chambre de love hotel de luxe. Il n'en voulait pas trop, pas trop de paillettes ou de rose ou de trucs de fille. Juste une ambiance tamisée.

Il avait mit des bougies blanches très élégantes sur les rebords de la baignoire, avait placé sur une étagère un diffuseur de parfum d'ambiance, qu'il avait réglé pour rester très léger. Il avait son petit poste lecteur cd -petit mais assez efficace- avec un disque de chansons d'amour sélectionnées pour la St Valentin, qu'il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait aussi prit des produit pour le bain, notamment des billes de liquide moussant.

Kido soupira nerveusement en contemplant son oeuvre, et se demanda si c'était trop. Il essaya d'imaginer comment réagirait son compagnon, sans succès. Il connaissait suffisament son brun pour savoir qu'il pouvait être surprenant. Aussi, soit Fudo marcherait, soit il exploserait de rire et assurerait à son chéri qu'il n'aurait pas dû se casser le cul à lui faire une surprise romantique.

Il s'assit au bord de la baignoire et se demanda ce que faisait son meilleur ami. Avec qui Endo passait-il sa St Valentin ? Il penchait bien sûr plus pour...

Le châtain fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la fracassante entrée de son compagnon. Il se précipita dans le salon pour voir que Fudo avait retiré ses chaussures à la va-vite et s'avançait vers lui d'un pas hésitant, le rouge aux joues.

«Qu'es- ce qu'il t'arrive ?» demanda l'ex quatorze.

Fudo détourna un peu le regard en sortant de derrière son dos un superbe bouquet de roses rouges.

«Je sais qu'on est pas habitué à... A être romantiques et mignons tous les deux... Enfin...»

Il inspira profondément et regarda à nouveau son compagnon dans les yeux. Kido était vraisemblablement surpris, les joues roses, et le brun reprit:

«Je t'offre pas ça parce que les fleurs étaient en promo, ni rien... Je... J'avais envie d'offrir quelque chose à mon âme sœur pour le jour des amoureux...»

Kido ne put se retenir de rire et accueillit le bouquet avec gratitude. Il vit la gêne de son chéri et sourit, se pencha même pour l'embrasser. Il happa ses lèvres tendrement et les caressa de sa langue. Fudo la laissa entrer, un petit sourire en coin.

«Elles sont presque aussi belles que toi.» murmura le châtain en reprenant son souffle.

Le baiser s'emballa et la chaleur commença à monter à leurs joues. Fudo reprit le bouquet des mains de son partenaire et le posa sur la table du salon, avant d'esquisser un pas vers leur chambre.

«Attend..» intervint l'homme aux yeux rouges. «Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau...»

Il lança un sourire brûlant à son brun, qui rougit, et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la salle de bain.

Là, le visage de Fudo s'émerveilla. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard plein d'étoiles. Il leva les yeux vers Kido et demanda d'une voix vibrante d'émotion:

«C'est toi qui a fait ça… pour moi ?»

Le châtain acquiesça et Fudo se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion. Un petit rire lui échappa tandis qu'une joie monstre s'emparait de son corps entier. Qui aurait cru qu'un truc aussi kitsch lui ferait un tel effet ? Kido souleva son t-shirt tandis que l'ex huit déboutonnait sa chemise d'un geste habitué. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs hauts et s'attelèrent au bas.

«Tu mentais quand... tu disais que tu aimais pas les... trucs romantiques, hein ?» haleta le châtain avec une lueur taquine dans les pupilles.

«Un peu.» avoua le concerné en lui rendant son sourire.

Nus, ils entrèrent ensemble dans la baignoire, au quart pleine d'eau et le reste en mousse. Fudo rit en voyant un petit tas de mousse retomber sur le nez de son compagnon. Il l'essuya du bout des doigts et sourit tendrement. Les étreintes reprirent.

«J'aimerai que ce soit la St Valentin tous les jours...» murmura le brun en sentant le désir lui monter à la tête.

«On a pas besoin d'un prétexte pour s'aimer, Akio.» répondit sensuellement l'ancien quatorze.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, en souriant de bonheur. Cette nuit des amoureux s'annonçait parfaite.

* * *

Héhé 3

Trop mignon~~ Vivement le 14 février prochain !

En attendant, allons voir comment Endo s'en sort...

* * *

Il faisait très froid ce soir-là. Endo enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et se mit dos au vent. C'était paradoxal que la nuit de l'amour soit plus fraiche que les autres soirée de cette saison. Endo attendait son tours devant un fleuriste. Tous ceux qui s'y étaient pris au dernier moment faisaient la queue en ce moment.

A vrai dire, ce petit délai de réflexion tombait parfaitement pour le coach de Raimon Go. Il voyait des gens passer à côté de lui dans la rue, un bouquet à la main, ils marchaient d'un pas pressés et semblaient tous très heureux. La question que Endo se posait était "passaient-ils leur soirée avec leurs épouses ou avec leurs maîtresses ?"

Endo était en train de se demander s'il devait passer la soirée des amoureux avec Natsumi, avec sa _femme_, ou s'il pouvait la passer avec Goenji. Il déglutit.

Il était marié. Il avait juré d'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais il ne s'était jamais menti: il était et resterait amoureux de son attaquant, et le mariage ne l'avait pas sauvé de cet amour. En tant qu'époux, il avait des responsabilités. Par exemple, honorer sa chérie régulièrement, même si pour se faire, il devait imaginer le corps du blond sous le sien et se retenir de gémir "Shuuya" lorsqu'il jouissait. La question était de savoir si il devait faire passer le devoir avant l'envie.

Il soupira, les larmes aux yeux à cause du froid mordant. Pas qu'à cause du froid, il le savait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme; ce n'était pas le temps qu'il passait avec elle qui le faisait souffrir, c'était le temps qu'il ne passait pas avec l'amour de sa vie. Il se demanda un instant si la question qu'il se posait avait une réelle importance.

La St Valentin n'était que commerciale. Rien qu'une fête qui poussait à la consommation. Pourquoi devait-il se torturer à se demander avec qui il allait passer une soirée ordinaire ? Il essayait de se persuader et ça marchait plutôt bien.

«Monsieur ?»

Endo sortit de sa rêverie: il était arrivé à la caisse.

«Ah oui... Euh... Un bouquet de roses s'il vous plaît...»

«Une couleur en particulier ?» demanda poliement le fleuriste.

«Vous pouvez m'en mettre une rose parmis les rouges ?» fit le coach.

L'employé s'éxecuta et piqua une rose rose dans le bouquet. Endo paya et souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir avec son achat. Il s'éloigna un peu de la boutique et retira la rose rose du bouquet. Il la contempla un instant et soupira. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son visage.

_«Allo ?» _fit la voix au téléphone.

«Salut chérie... J'ai du travail ce soir, je vais rentrer tard.»

_«Vraiment ?... Quel dommage... J'avais fait un bon repas pour la St Valentin...»_

La pauvre femme semblait vraiment déçue. Le brun ravala sa culpabilité et répondit:

«Ecoute, je passe la nuit au bureau du coach. Je rentre demain et on rattrapera ça, promis !»

«_C'est vrai ?»_

Il y eut un silence et la jeune femme reprit:

«_Je t'aime Mamoru.»_

Endo déglutit.

«Moi aussi.»

Et il raccrocha, ne pouvant tenir d'avantage dans le mensonge. Geez, comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver ? Comment avait-il pu se marier avec Natsumi alors que Goenji et lui n'avait jamais cessé de s'aimer ? La véritable raison de son mariage lui revint alors en tête.

En grandissant, alors Kido commençait à comprendre qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec son compagnon, Endo avait compris qu'il en serait incapable. Il aimait le blond de la tête aux pieds mais... Il avait compris qu'un tel amour n'était pas assumé par la société. Que s'il voulait éviter les regards, il lui faudrait vivre en cachette ou vivre _correctement. _Il admirait Kido et Fudo pour ça, car ils vivaient juste, et ignoraient les imbéciles que ça outrait.

Mais Endo, si il ne suivait que son instinct plus jeune, en était devenu incapable avec le temps. Il ne voulait décevoir personne, ni ses parents qui voulaient des petits-enfants, ni Natsumi qui l'aimait désespérément depuis le collège. Il avait expliqué à Goenji, qui n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de comprendre. Leur relation avait alors officiellement prit fin. Mais pas officieusement...

Il leva les yeux vers la maison au toit rouge devant lui. Sa maison. Il posa la rose rose sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée et il s'éloigna.

Enfin, quelques mètre plus loin, il s'autorisa à sortir son portable. D'une main tremblante d'excitation, de joie et de culpabilité, il composa son numéro préféré et porta le téléphone à son oreille. La tonalité résonna à deux reprises, et lorsqu'enfin la voix fine du blond répondit, le coach fut envahi par un sentiment d'exaltation. Il avait oublié sa femme, ses parents, les autres.

_«Endo..? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

«Shuuya, j't'aime.»

Il y eut un silence ému et Endo reprit, serrant son bouquet dans la main, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de venir peindre ses lèvres:

«J'arrive !»

Voilà :

Donc une jolie St Valentin pour mes deux couples favoris d'Inazuma Eleven :D  
A vrai dire, j'aurai aimé approfondir un peu plus la relation Endo-Goenji lorsqu'ils deviennent adultes, mais je trouverai du temps plus tard pour vous faire un EnGo en bonne et due forme J  
Un sujet pour une futur fic ? Hum, peut-être ;)

Ah ah, bisous, merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez passé la St Valentin seul(e)s, laissez-moi une petite review :3 (et si vous l'avez passée accompagné(e), faites-le moi savoir aussi ;


End file.
